Jacen Returns
by TaTeda
Summary: Tenel Ka, Tahiri, and Danni hear of Jacen's Return


Title:                 Jacen's Return

Summary:         This takes place during _Destiny's Way.  It is the reactions of Tenel Ka, Tahiri, and Danni when they hear of Jacen's return._

Reviews:           Please review, or else… hands placed in force lightning ready position you will feel the power of the dark side.  J

_Jacen!_

Tenel Ka quickly sat up and listened carefully.  In her sparse cabin all she could hear was he gentle hum of the battle dragon's engines.  Stretching out with the force she tried to find him.  She knew that presence.  It has only been a momentary glimmer of a presence but it was enough_.  Jacen was alive!  Tenel Ka had never felt so happy.  _

She jumped up.  She had to send him a message.  Halfway to the com she suddenly stopped, seeing her crown.  That crown alone was worth more than some worlds.  It did not just bring wealth and power, though.  It also brought responsibility and duties.  

_Jacen has come back!  Tenel Ka thought.  __He has brought hope with him to the whole republic, but… no hope to me.  I am the Queen Mother of Hapes.  There is no place for friends, or someone who could be something more.  He is back but still so far from me._

Just as a few moments ago she had felt intense joy, now she felt a stab of intense pain.  _He is lost to me once again, not due to capture, but because of who I now am.  My crown represents an impenetrable wall between me and my old friends, even Jacen.  Especially Jacen._

Aikail slowly opened the Queen Mother's door.  What she saw surprised her and it took a lot to surprise the one considered Hapes' top bodyguard.  She had expected to see the strong, self-assured Queen Mother exercising or planning her next battle.  What she saw was a small young girl huddled on the floor, crying with a crown of 63 worlds on her head.

Zekk came running towards her with an excited grin on his face.

"Tahiri, Jacen's alright!  He's alive.  He showed up."

_Jacen!  But what about Anakin?  Tahiri thought.  __Why Jacen?  Why not Anakin?  Jacen is not the Jedi's hope, their hero.  That was Anakin!  It's not fair.  We need Anakin, not Jacen.  I need._

"Aren't you excited?" Zekk asked.

Tahiri could hear Anakin's voice, the one he used when he thought she needed to learn a lesson he could teach, saying her name, asking her when life had ever been fair.  _I'm sorry, Anakin!  I just miss you so much._

Tahiri looked up, the tears in her heart never showing in her eyes.  "Anakin would be happy." she replied, trying to smile, knowing she could not. 

Danni wanted to throw something.  Preferably the gravarecorder that was not giving her the results that she wanted.

_Why am I still working on this idea?  Danni asked herself.  __I've already been informed the government "no longer needs your assistance" but "is very grateful for the work you have accomplished."  I guess the answer is another question: When have I ever given up on a challenge?  There's something wrong with me.  But then, what else do I have to do?_

"Heeey Danni!" Suzallt said, popping her head in Danni's room.  "Diiid you hear the news?  Jaaacen Solo is alive!"

_Jacen!  Danni thought.  __He was alive?  But how?  Where was he now?  The last time I spoke with him was right before his mission to Myrkr._

_"I'll come back."  He had said and even without using my pathetic force skills I could hear the two other words he had wanted to say but did not: "for you."_

_Every girl in the galaxy has probably dreamed of marrying a prince.  Jacen Solo wasn't a prince but surely he was more famous than most kings. He was also handsome. And he had a grin that caused you to want to give in to whatever he was trying to convince you to believe.  Could something romantic every happen between a scientist and a hero of the New Republic?  Only in dreams..._

Danni looked down at the data.   _There had to be some way to not just block the yammosk but even to confuse them so that they sent out instructions more harmful than silence.  Maybe if the gravity flux was somehow distorted to a slightly different plane, while maintaining its specific resonance…._


End file.
